Music Store
by ironapff
Summary: Drabble fiction exo's crack pair; XiuKai, BaekSoo, ChanHan, LayChen, KrisHo, HunTao
1. Chapter 1

Toko cd siang ini ramai seperti biasa, terlihat juga di luar toko banyak anak kecil berlarian. Ah sudah masuk liburan natal rupanya.

Sedari tadi ada seorang lelaki berkulit tan di bagian music classic yg sedang memperhatikan lelaki manis berpipi chubby dibagian CD K-pop. Lelaki manis itu jelas fanboy, bisa diliat dari raut wajahnya yg berseri-seri ketika memegang CD terbaru dari girlband asuhan SMent, F(x).

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berjalan untuk mendengarkan CD yg akan dibelinya di headset yang tersedia. Tak lama kemudian lelaki manis tadi pun berjalan ke tempat yg sama dengan memegang CD F(x)-nya.

3 menit berlalu.

Jika dilihat dari jauh mungkin mereka terlihat wajar, tetapi jika dilihat dari dekat diam-diam lelaki yang lebih tinggi terus memperhatikan lelaki manis tadi. Sepertinya yang lebih pendek sadar sedang diperhatikan. Dia melepaskan headphonenya lalu tersenyum. Lelaki berkulit tan itu juga melepaskan headphonenya lalu balas tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jongin."

"Xiumin." balas lelaki manis tadi dengan senyumnya menyambut tangan Jongin.

"Mau ambil CD itu? Biar aku yang traktir. Tanda perkenalan dariku."

Lelaki manis tadi tampak akan protes sampai yang lebih tinggi menyela, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Xiumin."

Lalu Xiumin tersenyum, "Baiklah Jongin, tak masalah kalau untuk tanda perkenalan."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menghampiri kasir dan membayar dua CD tadi lalu berjalan keluar toko CD. Sepertinya mereka memasuki café di seberang toko ini.

"Tolong bungkuskan CD-CD ini anak muda." Kata seorang lelaki di awal 30 tahunan menyadarkanku dari kegiatan 'mengikuti' pasangan lelaki tadi.

Yaah begini lah moment-moment yang sering kutemui saat menjaga kasir di toko CD ini. Semoga hubungan mereka diberkati Tuhan dengan turunnya salju pertama yang di siang ini.

_**XOXO**__**  
**__**Your lovely cashier**_

_**END**_


	2. Chapter 2

Terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang tadi masuk bersama ke toko ini. Pemuda dengan mata yang bulat langsung menuju bagian musik anak-anak dan yang lebih sipit langsung mengambil CD terbaru dari Girl's Generation.

Setelah melihat dari beberapa CD anak-anak yang ada dia pun memilih dua CD dan menghampiri lelaki satunya.

"Baekhyun hyung, CD ini bagaimana?" Tanya lelaki bermata bulat kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun.

"Bagus Kyungsoo-ya." Katanya tanpa melihat ke arah CD yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana hyung?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun dengan CD yang sama.

"Hmmm bagus Soo." Baekhyun masih belum memperhatikan.

"Hyung, saranghae."

"Hmmm eh apa tadi? Kau bilang apa Soo-ya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Saranghae hyung." Kyungsoo mengulangnya.

"Jangan bercanda Soo-ya, ayo kita bayar CD-CD ini." Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kasir tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum pahit di belakangnya.

Setelah selesai membayar mereka pun bergegas keluar karena hari sudah gelap.

Tidak hanya moment bahagia yang kulihat di toko ini, kejadian sedih seperti tadi pun sering terlihat disini. Semoga hari esok bisa lebih baik untuk mereka berdua.

_**XOXO**__**  
**__**Your lovely cashier**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, di awal musim semi ini ada yang menyewa toko untuk menyatakan cinta. Sang penyewa adalah pelanggan setia toko ini, awalnya dia selalu datang ke toko jika ada CD hip-hop terbaru, bisa dibilang dalam jangka waktu sebulan dia pasti mengunjungi toko ini. Kebiasaannya berubah sejak dia bertemu dengan lelaki manis penggemar drama dan film romantis bernama Luhan. Luhan adalah warga negara China yang berkuliah di Korea, dia biasa datang ke toko CD pada hari jumat di minggu pertama setiap bulannya. Lelaki penyuka musik hip-hop tadi adalah Chanyeol. Aku cukup mengenalnya karena dia temanku saat masih sekolah dulu.

Saat itu adalah awal bulan Juni dimana mereka bertemu di toko ini dan berkenalan, sejak saat itu Chanyeol dan Luhan selalu datang ke toko ini bersamaan pada hari jumat di minggu pertama setiap bulannya. Luhan membeli CD film atau drama romantis dan Chanyeol membeli CD hip-hop terbaru.

Terlihat Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki toko ini, diam-diam aku membalikan tanda di pintu dari "OPEN" menjadi "CLOSE". Seperti biasa Chanyeol di bagian CD hip-hop dan Luhan di bagian film. Setelah memastikan semuanya sesuai rencana Chanyeol memberi kode padaku lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang melihat-lihat DVD film terbaru. Mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol aku pun langsung memainkan lagu yang diminta Chanyeol sebelumnya yaitu lagu dari _Justin Bieber_ yang berjudul _Be Alright_.

"Hyung, bisakah kita bicara sebentar." Chanyeol memulai.

"Eh Chanyeol, kau sudah selesai memilih CD? Cepat sekali. Aku masih bingung mau pilih yang mana."

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara Bieber menyayikan part,

_You know that I care for you, I'll always be there for you, promise I will stay right here_

"Tadi kau mau bicara apa Chanyeol-ah?" Luhan mulai memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Ah itu hyung…" Chanyeol tampak gugup. "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu di toko ini hyung. Luhan hyung eumm saranghae." Chanyeol menunduk, nampaknya dia benar-benar malu.

Hening lagi. Luhan terlihat kaget, lagu pun sudah berganti menjadi _They Don't Know About Us _dari _One Direction_.

"Bukannya aku tak menyukaimu Chanyeol, tapi kau tau kan kita sesama laki-laki aku berpikir apa kata mereka nanti," Luhan menghela napas, "Tapi aku juga menyukaimu Chanyeol-ah, sejak kita bertemu di toko ini."

Hening lagi. Chanyeol seolah tak percaya apa yang Luhan katakan.

_They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the "I love you" 's_

Lagu pun sudah berganti menjadi _Gotta Be You, _masih dari _One Direction_.

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah berhasil menguasai diri, dia pun berkata dengan mantap, "Hyung tidak usah memikirkan kata orang lain, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari mereka. Tenang saja, jika ada aku hyung tidak akan merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Jadi hyung mau ya jadi kekasihku?" terlihat Chanyeol berharap.

_I'll be here by your side, no more fears, no more crying._

Luhan masih terlihat ragu, lagu berganti menjadi _My Life Would Suck Without You _dari Kelly Clarkson.

"Ayolah hyung, tidak tahu kah kau betapa tersiksanya aku harus melihatmu dengan wanita-wanita itu? Aku mungkin bisa membohongi orang lain dan berkata kalau aku normal, tapi kenyataannya hatiku padamu hyung. Persetan apa kata orang, aku hanya mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku hyung. Kumohon." Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan Luhan.

_Cause we belong together now, forever united here somehow, you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you_

"Baiklah kita bisa coba Chanyeol-ah, aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Luhan memeluk Chanyeol, terlihat mukanya merona. Lagu berganti menjadi _Nothing Like Us _dari _Justin Bieber._

Semoga awal musim semi yang cerah ini bisa menjadi awal yang cerah juga untuk mereka berdua.

_ There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me together through the storm_

Kalau setiap kisah cinta berakhir seperti mereka pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, kan?

_**XOXO**__**  
**__**Your lovely cashier**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dihari senin ini toko tak seramai biasanya, mungkin hujan deras diluar sana membuat orang malas keluar rumah. Hanya ada dua pelanggan terlihat di dalam toko siang ini. Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi sedang mendengarkan CD yang akan dibelinya di headphone yang tersedia, namja itu terlihat sangat menghayati lagu yang didengarnya sambil sesekali menyanyikan lagu yang didengarnya. Namja itu terlihat memejamkan matanya, mungkin agar lebih mengahayati. Tanpa disadari ada namja manis berdimple di pipi kanannya memperhatikan namja yang satunya sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang namja berdimple tadi mengambil CD musik klasik dan menghampiri kasir.

"Tolong bungkuskan CD ini ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Bolehkan aku meminta kertas dan bolpointmu?" Masih tersenyum.

"Tentu." Kataku sambil memberikan kertas dan bolpoint yang diminta, terlihat namja itu menuliskan sesuatu dengan tulisannya yang rapih dan tajam.

Setelah membayar CDnya dia berkata, "Bolehkah aku meminta tolong lagi?" Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Tolong belikan CD dan kertas didalamnya kepada Jongdae ya? Namja yang sedang mendengarkan musik disana itu." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk namja yang sedari tadi masih mendengarkan musik.

"Kau memberikan CD ini kepadanya?" Tanyaku tak yakin.

"Ya, tolong ya sampaikan pada Jongdae. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu. Terima kasih ya." Belum sempat aku membalas perkataannya namja tadi sudah keluar toko dan menerobos hujan diluar sana, padahal setahuku tadi dia membawa payung. Sepertinya dia lupa akan payungnya.

Tepat lima menit setelah namja berdimple tadi pergi, namja yang bernama Jongdae menghampiri kasir dengan membawa CD yang akan dibelinya.

"Tolong bungkuskan ini ya." Katanya dengan ramah.

Setelah selesai membungkusnya aku pun menyerahkan CD yang dibeli Jongdae beserta titipan dari namja tadi, "Anda bernama Jongdae kan? Namja yang tadi menitipkan CD ini dan katanya ada kertas di dalam sana untuk Anda."

"Namja yang tadi? Ah terima kasih ya." Dia berjalan menjauhi kasir dan membuka kertas dari namja berdimple tadi. Setelah membaca pesannya dia pun mengambil payung yang ditinggal namja tadi dan berlari menembus hujan.

Kejadian seperti itu memang sering terjadi, tidak semua orang berani untuk mengungkakpan apa yang dirasakannya secara langsung dengan kata-kata. Terkadang dengan alasan itulah musik-musik indah diciptakan. "_Felix qui potuit rerum cognoscere causas." _Begitu kata orang-orang bijak pendahulu.

* * *

_**XOXO**__**  
**__**Your lovely cashier**_

* * *

_**Hey Jongdae, don't you miss me? Ada payung yang kutinggalkan disamping pintu.**_

_** Setelah membuatku kehujanan kau berhutang membelikanku makanan ya.**_

_** 010-xxxx**_

_** ZYX**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pemilik toko ini tadinya adalah seorang pria berumur lima puluhan bermarga Wu, namun setelah beliau meninggal satu bulan yang lalu toko ini jadi dikelola oleh anaknya, Kris Wu atau lebih sering dipanggil Kris hyung olehku. Namaku Sehun. Aku sendiri bekerja sebagai kasir disini. Aku bekerja disini setelah lulus SMA sambil mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya kuliahku.

Hari kamis adalah hari dimana biasanya Kris hyung mengunjungi toko untuk memeriksa omset penjualannya. Kris hyung tidak hanya mengurusi bisnis music store ini, maka dari itu dia hanya mengunjungi toko seminggu sekali di hari kamis.

Saat ini ada beberapa CD dan DVD baru yang datang. Kris hyung membantuku memeriksa jumlah CD dan DVD tersebut sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Kapan kau akan masuk universitas Sehun-ah?" Kris hyung bertanya.

"Recananya sih tahun ini saat ada pendaftaran untuk mahasiswa baru hyung." Balasku semangat.

"Uangmu sudah mencukupi?" Kris hyung bertanya lagi.

"Sudah lumayan hyung, kurasa cukup untuk tahun pertamaku di universitas." Jawabku tidak begitu yakin.

"Kalau kurang mintalah padaku ya, kau ini sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri." Kris hyung menawarkan bantuannya.

Saat kami sedang sibuk memeriksa CD dan DVD yang datang terlihat namja berkulit putih dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya memasuki toko.

"Kris, bukankah sudah saatnya makan siang?" Membuatku dan Kris hyung tersadar.

"Ah baby kau kesini?" Tanya Kris hyung lalu mengecup dahi Suho hyung.

"Kau selalu telat makan siang Kris, karena kebetulan aku sedang lewat dekat sini sekalian saja aku mengunjungimu. Ternyata benar kan kau belum makan siang. Ayo makan kris."

"Baiklaaah. Sehun-ah, aku tinggal sebentar ya. Akan kubelikan kau makanan." Kata Kris hyung sambil mengambil jaketnya lalu menggandeng tangan Suho hyung.

"Pergi dulu ya Sehun-ah." Kata Suho hyung.

"Ah iya hyung. Hati-hati dijalan." Dan mereka sudah menghilang di tengah ramainya kota Seoul.

Suho hyung itu tunangannya Kris hyung. Mereka terlihat serasi saat bersama. Meskipun kelihatannya agak manja, Suho hyung sebenarnya sangat perhatian dengan Kris hyung. Kris hyung itu punya penyakit maag dan sangat malas makan. Maka dari itu Kris hyung butuh orang seperti Suho hyung yang cerewet untuk mengingatkannya agar makan.

Toko juga tidak begitu ramai hari ini, mungkin karena jam makan siang.

Setelah selesai memeriksa semua jumlah CD dan DVD yang datang aku pun membereskan kotak-kotaknya dan merapikan CD-CD tersebut.

Terlihat seorang namja manis memasuki toko ini. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Tao hyung.

"Selamat siang Sehunie, aku mengganggu?" Tanyanya.

"Siang hyung, tentu tidak. Kau lihat toko tidak begitu ramai dan aku baru saja selesai mengecek jumlah CD yang datang." Aku melihatnya membawa kotak bekal. "Apa itu untukku hyung?" Aku menunjuk kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Ah ini? Aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu, aku kira kau belum makan. Benar?" Tanyanya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Lihatlah betapa manisnya kekasihku ini.

"Benar dan aku lapar sekali hyung." Kataku sambil mengusap perutku. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama disini?"

"Eh apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah hyung tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat sini aku sudah lapaar."

Dan akhirnya aku dan Kris hyung menghabiskan siang ini dengan kekasih kami masing-masing.

* * *

Mungkin kelihatannya toko ini sama saja dengan toko-toko CD lainnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya dibalik toko kecil ini banyak cerita bahagia yang dapat dibagikan. Semoga kedepannya semakin banyak cerita bahagia yang dapat kubagikan kepada kalian.

_**XOXO**__**  
**__**Your lovely cashier**_

**END**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews ya **tipsyanna, bubblepop, PANDAmuda, chentong, **and** PapaWu**

Aku dalam cerita ini tadinya hanya sudut pandang seorang kasir penjaga toko CD saja, tapi karena aku kehabisan ide akhirnya Sehun lah yang kujadikan kasirnya. Maafkan penulisanku yang berantakan sehingga membuat kalian bingung siapa sebenarnya 'aku' dalam cerita ini. Ah, dan jika ada kesamaan, aku harap bukan sama persis. Alur yang kutuliskan memang umum, tak heran jika mungkin memiliki kesamaan dengan cerita orang lain.

Untuk dua pairing terakhir sengaja aku buat dalam satu chapter karena seperti yang sudah kutuliskan diatas, aku kehabisan ide.

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fiction ini :)**


End file.
